Obsession
by Neko-Warren
Summary: Sayu Kaijiki, average fourteen year old boy. Enjoys the sound of ripping and eating human body parts. Mmmhm, he's a keeper. OrochimaruxOC Auish, ooc.


Neko Warren here! This is my ninth story, and my first one including Orochimaru and my OC, Sayu. I'm not sure most would like this story, but we will see. I'm going all out on this one! It won't be bubbly, although my character will be. It's going to be a twisted, bumpy, bloody ride! LET'S GO, DATTEBAYO! xD

Summary- Sayu Kaijiki, average fourteen year old boy. Enjoys the sound of ripping and eating human body parts. Mmmhm, he's a keeper.

----------------------------

_**Obsession**_

"You would really help me, huh..."

Hazy purple eyes were half open, intensely bright red lashes darkened with black mascara, rich and thick, color smearing down onto his face along with crystal-clear rain.

He had been sitting there on the ground for almost three days smelling of death and blood. The splashes of the dried liquid washed off after every raindrop, leaving a rim of hardened crust on gleaming exposed legs. The once bustling loud village was replaced with a deathly silent, boarded up wreckage. Those who hadn't been slain bolted their doors, shut windows, and survived on what was in their houses until that _thing_ was gone.  
Him.  
Sayu Kaijiki, freak of nature. Cannibal and no regrets.

In other words, a killer.

----

Today was not the day for Sasuke Uchiha. First, he had gotten word that Orochimaru would be gone for the whole day, so he couldn't discuss anything about his power craving. Second, Sakon and Ukon were being all buddy-buddy in front of him at breakfast. Third, Kabuto the whore said there would be a new recruit coming in, so he had to be on his best behaviour.

Fuck _that_.

He sighed, running a hand through the inky black tresses girls love so dearly. Laying quietly, he observed everything in the drab, OCD-clean room until a subtle knock on the mud-brown door told him unwanted company had arrived.

"Hey, dickwad," Tayuya began. "Kabuto said we had company. Get 'yer ass here now." The Uchiha stood up lazily and walked out. If it was another lecture, Sasuke would surely teach that grey haired what happens when there's nothing to do around this dump.

_Despite his bitchy PMS skinny ass persona, he better make me strong in the end._

"So what's the nuisance today?"

"Our permanent guest has arrived just now, Sasuke-kun." Kabuto lightly brushed his fingers against what seemed to be a teenage boy's bangs. Speaking of the unnamed boy, He gave an overlook of the new member.  
_Short, about five three. Pff, what a short little freak. His eyelashes are red, but his hair is as black as mine. Purple eyes- he's full of colorful aspects. Were his parents paint buckets?_

_He's skinny, probably fast. Pale, like moonlight. Probably useless. Whatever._

"Name." Sasuke stated clearly, glaring harshly upon the tiny body. It looked up with wide eyes, bee-stung lips motioning along with the meek words flowing out from his throat.

"I have no name to speak of."  
No name? How useless. Sasuke was about to foul mouth the younger boy but was interrupted before he could even open the badass mouth everyone hated.

"His name is Sayu." Syrupy words poured heartily from the shadows, the lank malnourished figure revealing as the one and only Orochimaru.

"Sayu Kaijiki, to be exact." With a small micheivous smile he invited the guest into his arms, glad it was accepted slowly and gracefully. So called Sayu snuggled into the embrace, sending the scent of blueberries and blood to those near. "Poor child must be starving and tired. Kabuto, show Sayu the works of his new...playground." He received a pleasurable nod, and instantly the newcomer disappeared, along with everyone else.

"What a wonderful addition to my henchmen." Orochimaru grinned, the purple flesh of his lips pulled back to show his teeth. With this boys help, destroying the lives of people in his way would be much easier- and absolutely _entertaining_.

---

Through the pearly bubbles of his bath, Sayu scooped up a handful of the suds and blew them away, sending chunks to the other side of the large, square tub. He didn't know where he was, but the silver haired man who took him here told him to take a bath and put on the clothes prepared for him after. Grabbing a squishy purple container, he squirted a glob of two in one shampoo into his palms and slicked it into his hair. The scent was calming, smelling not of lavender like the bottle said, but somewhat fresh. Wadding towards the shower head, he lifted the handle and turned it to warm, watching the suds of shampoo fall from his head as the waterfall-like water washed it away.

Sayu was quiet when he stepped out, as bare as the day he was born. Grabbing a towel from the small shelves, he blotted water from his hair and rubbed away the same liquid on his skin before placing it back and facing the black vanity before him.

His new clothes were folded neatly, consisting of a lilac yukata, one black obi, and simple black boxers. The yukata seemed baggy when he slipped it on, so he tied the obi really tight to make it fit across his waist. He felt the cloth tickle his thighs. _Oh...it's really short.  
Oh well. _He stepped outside quietly, rubbing his cheek with a small fist. He guessed that it was Oreo-somethings rooms, seeing how prestigious it was with high ceilings and a large, fancy bed.

"Hello there, Sayu-kun."

------------------------------------

I might change this ending soon, because I woke up and started typing, took a break got stupid again! This pairings been in my head for a while o.o

Well, review please!


End file.
